The Tumbling Dantini
The Tumbling Dantini is the fifth level on Forest Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. As with all normal levels, there are 6 Gobbos to collect. Walkthrough The middle crystal on the far side of the crate is actually the RED CRYSTAL. Jump up to the crate to find a Gold Key on top, then smash it to free GOBBO #1. Run past the Burrowing Worm, and climb up the wall on either side of the door to find a crate containing the GREEN CRYSTAL and another door. Enter the top door and stand on the middle of the Red Bricks inside until they crumble. This lands you on top of a high crate, in which you can smash open to reveal GOBBO #2. Go out the door, climb back up top, and go through the upper door again, but this time cross the Red Bricks all the way. Jump over the Lava Pits between bouts of bouncing Fireballs. Jump onto the Driving Platform and go to either side crate. Stand on the crate and tail slap the Bat Dantini as he goes by. Smash the crates to find the BLUE CRYSTAL and GOBBO #3 Go through the door to enter the next area. Collect the crystals in the middle of the Burrowing Worm's path. The middle one is the YELLOW CRYSTAL in disguise. Unlock the door up here and head on inside. The left crate on the other side of the door holds the final, PURPLE CRYSTAL. Use the Driving Platform to cross the Lava Pit. It's easiest to just avoid the Bat Dantinis by dodging left and right. Pick up GOBBO #4 at the far end and cross back. Go back out the door you came in from. Ride the Balloon down to the ground, and jump over to GOBBO #5 and back. Enter the Crystal Door. To get all of the crates, start at one end, and do a light stomp on each (i.e. don't hold down the jump button after the second press), and hold forward as Croc is stomping. This will make him move onto the next crate as he's in the air after breaking open a crate. Don't hold forward too much, though, or he'll walk past the next crate; this is only a bad thing when it comes to the last crate, which contains GOBBO # 6, because you can walk right past its far edge and not be able to crack it open. Collect all the crystals when you reach the ground. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is located inside the Smash Box at the beginning of the level. *The second Gobbo is located in the Smash Box in the first cave, found by standing on the Red Bricks in the center. *The third Gobbo is located in the right Smash Box at the end of the first cave. *The fourth Gobbo is located behind the Locked Door at the end of the cave. *The fifth Gobbo is located near the Beany Gong on a Tree Stump Platform. *The sixth Gobbo is behind the Crystal Door and is in the first Smash Box you see. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal and is at the front. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is within the second Smash Box at the start of the level on top of the Climbable Wall. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is in the left Smash Box in the first cave near the Bat Dantini. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is also disguised and is the second crystal when you come out of the cave into the third area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is located within the Locked Door and in the Smash Box on the left. Hazards *Fireballs Items * 56x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 1x Gold Key Soundtrack The following tracks from the game play in this level: * Track 3 "Forest Island 1" *Track 12 "Cave 3" *Track 4 "Forest Island 2" *Track 8 "Cave 1" *Track 51 "Crystal Door Challenge - Cave" Video Gallery Trivia *This is the only level in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos where Croc encounters a Tumbling Dantini, seen at the beginning of the level, hence the level's title. *This is the first non-Guardian level to be named after one of its enemies, as well as Panic at Platform Pete's Lair, Ballistic Meg's Fairway and Swipe Swiftly's Wicked Ride. *This level is the only level which Red Bricks do not hover over a deadly Pit. Actually, the game requires Croc to fall off it to land on a Smash Box to get a Gobbo. *The original name for this level is: Dangerous Sports. Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels on Forest Island Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Forest Levels Category:Volcanic Levels Category:Cave Levels